


Like Notes

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, human!AU, oblivious!Stiles, pining!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "i always see you in the library and i think you’re really cute so i leave you little post it notes on your work whenever you go and get a book just to see you blush au"</p><p>Stiles got the first note the night before his mid-term. A post-it note was attached to his laptop screen. <em>Go to bed. You’ll do fine.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.  
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles got the first note the night before his mid-term. His butt had started to hurt after two hours of sitting on a plastic chair and he’d gone for a little walk around the books. When he came back, a post-it note was attached to his laptop screen.

_Go to bed. You’ll do fine._

He’d looked around, but didn’t see anyone. It had probably been the old librarian. She’d given him a worried look a couple minutes earlier. Whoever had written it was right, though. He needed sleep. So, he’d packed up and gone back to his dorm.

~

The next one came a couple days later. Stiles was stressing, because he couldn’t make one of his papers work. He just couldn’t find the right material to support his arguments. He’d gone on a caffeine run and when he came back, there was a little yellow square stuck on top of his notes. There were several reference numbers on it and a little message:

_I hope these help. You looked really stressed._

The books did help. And Stiles wanted to buy the person the biggest pie he could afford.

~

The notes kept coming. A lot of them were simple encouragements or reminders to take of himself.

_You’ve got this._

_You’ve been studying all week. You probably know more than your professor at this point._

_Studying on an empty stomach is useless._

_It’s getting cold out. You should start wearing warmer clothes._

_You’re paper is finished. Go to bed._

Sometimes there would be book titles, reference numbers or websites to help him. Over time the notes became a little more personal. There would be titles of funny video’s to help Stiles relax a bit. Or just little comments of things the writer noticed.

_I really love autumn. It always smells amazing._

_They have a new pie flavour at Granny’s._

_I saw a squirrel talking to a bird today._

_I like your new sweater._

_Love the new hair._

On one memorable occasion there had been a muffin on top of the note. It was pecan-caramel and Stiles was pretty sure it was homemade.

_I saw you looked a bit down today. I hope everything’s okay. I made this muffin to make you feel better. It’s not much, but I hope it helps._

It definitely had.

~

After months of notes Stiles was getting a bit frustrated. He was studying with Scott and finally couldn’t take any more of it.

‘I just don’t get it. Why don’t they just come say hello. It’s obvious they want to.’

‘Maybe they’re shy.’

‘I know, but I just really want to thank them personally.’

‘You mean you want to buy them dinner and make out with them.’

‘Well, yes. That too.’

There was the sound of a book falling on the floor and muttered ‘fuck’, a few rows down.

‘Then why don’t you just leave a note for them?’

‘Because, my smarty pants friend, I suck at writing short notes and it would probably end in a three-page love letter to their handwriting.’

‘So?’

‘So, that’s a little weird. Plus, what if I’m reading this wrong and they just want to be friends? Remember what happened with Lydia? It took six months to get that friendship back. I don’t want that again.’

‘I think they really like you, but it’s your choice, dude.’

‘How was your date with Kira?’ Stiles patted himself on the shoulder for the subtle change of subject.

~

The notes stopped coming for a while. Stiles got a little worried. What if something had happened. He had no way of knowing. And if it was bad he had no way of taking care of them. It was freaking him out a little. Until the day before he would leave for Christmas break.

_I’m sorry. I heard you talking with your friend and it freaked me out a little. I really do like you, but I’m afraid you won’t like me. Happy Christmas. PS Lydia’s an idiot._

Stiles jumped up and ran through the stacks. There was no one there except for a blond girl who looked like she would claw his eyes out if he didn’t stop making so much noise. It probably wasn’t her.

~

Coming back from break was terrible. His professors had decided that since they all survived first term, their students wouldn’t mind if they doubled the workload in the new year. Oh, how wrong they were.

The library got more busy and Stiles started having to share his table. The guy was a little grumpy looking, but quiet. He was also gorgeous and really smart. He appeared to be majoring in both English Lit and History. The third time the guy sat down across from Stiles, he’d had so many questions that he couldn’t sit still for more than ten minutes.

‘What?’ the guy asked eventually.

‘I have a couple questions.’

And with that Stiles had been of. He’d learned that the guy’s name was Derek, he was indeed a double Major, he had two sisters, was pretty sure his uncle was a crime-lord, had a dry sense of humour, and was extremely good at multi-tasking. Derek answered Stiles’ questions without once taking his eyes of his laptop.

The notes came back as well. There were fewer than before, but Stiles figured it was because the writer’s workload had doubled as well. Derek wasn’t much, or any, help in finding out who it was. Every time Stiles asked he simple shrugged his shoulders.

~

One night, Stiles fell asleep on top of his books. He’d been writing a paper and had been stuck for at least an hour. When he woke up there were post-its all over his screen and even one on his cheek. About half of them were tips for his paper, the rest were more personal.

 _Hey Stiles,_ (that was the one on his cheek)

_I know I haven’t been leaving a lot of notes lately._

_It’s not because I’m too busy._

_It’s because I’ve been trying to pick up the courage to ask you out._

_But I really want to do that face-to-face._

_PS Go home. You’re not going to make any sense when you try to write a paper this late._

Stiles knew not to bother looking for the writer. He stayed in his seat, staring at his note-filled screen and a smile stretching across his face.

~

Stiles was still giddy the next day. He skipped his way over to his usual table. Derek was already there and seemed to be glaring away another student, who’d made the assumption that the chair across from him was empty.

‘It’s taken,’ Derek growled.

The other student took a few steps back and then ran. Stiles would too, if that glare had been directed at him.

‘Thanks,’ he said and plopped down in the chair. Derek shrugged and went back to his books.

After several weeks of being sort of study-buddies, he still hadn’t figured Derek out. The guy glared at everyone who came within five feet of their table and always told people to shut up. Except for Stiles. Stiles was allowed to talk his ear of about anything, except the history of the male circumcision. That had been the line. Stiles could eat chips and spread his stuff out over the table. Derek simply made room for himself, without somehow upsetting the organized chaos that Stiles had created. He got Stiles his favourite coffee when he got tired and had even dragged him out of the library at 2 AM once. He really didn’t get the guy at all.

‘I’m getting coffee. You want anything?’

Derek shook his head. Stiles would get him some cocoa. And maybe a cookie.

When he came back the table had filled up even more with big history tomes. There was no other word for the monstrosities that covered the entire surface. It was a miracle the table didn’t break. The only safe place for Derek’s drink appeared to be a post-it.

Stiles stopped short when he saw the handwriting on the little yellow note.

‘Oh my god,’ he whispered.

‘What?’ Derek looked up. He saw Stiles looking at the little note. He took a step back and nearly tripped over his chair.

Stiles kept looking from the note to Derek’s face, which was bright red at this point. He set down the drinks and food. Slowly, he walked around the table and stepped into Derek’s space. He lifted his hands to grab the guys face. It was just a light press of their lips, but it was enough to light up Stiles’ entire body. When he pulled back, Derek looked stunned.

‘You’re such an idiot,’ he said with a smile. He walked back to his side of the table and handed Derek his cocoa and cookie. They were accepted with a shy smile.

The following silence didn’t last very long.

‘How do you feel about dinner?’

‘It’s an important meal. Why?’

‘I was thinking we could have some. Then, we could go to my room and make out for a while.’

Derek nodded, a serious look on his face.

‘How do you feel about take-out?’ he countered

‘Can’t,’ Stiles said, pretty sure what Derek was getting at. ‘Scott has Kira over. Unless you live alone?’

Derek shook his head. ‘I don’t, but I do have a bedroom with a door.’

‘You live in an apartment?’

‘Yes.’

‘I’m assuming that apartment has a kitchen.’

Derek started gathering his stuff.

‘It does and we got groceries this afternoon.’

Stiles shoved everything in his bag and put all the library books on a cart standing a little away. When he came back, the table was empty and Derek was waiting for him with a smile.

‘Well, lead the way, big guy,’ he said, grabbing for Derek’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
